nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Lightwood
Alexander "Alec" Gideon Lightwood-Bane jest Nefilim. Brat Isabelle, Max'a Lightwood'ów oraz przybrany brat Jace'a Herondale'a. Najstarsze dziecko Maryse i Roberta. Mieszka z rodziną w Nowojorskim Instytucie. Jego bronią jest łuk. Alec jest jednym z niewielu Nocnych Łowców, którzy są homoseksualistami i stara się to ukryć przed Clave, ponieważ przez to mógłby przestać być Nocnym Łowcą, jednak po jakimś czasie ujawnia on swoją orientację i dzięki temu jest przykładem dla innych by nie starali się ukrywać tego, kim naprawdę są. Biografia Wczesne życie Alexander Lightwood jest najstarszym dzieckiem Maryse i Roberta Lightwood'ów. Urodził się w Idrisie. Dwa lata po nim na świat przyszła jego siostra Isabelle, a gdy miał 9 lat urodził się jego brat Max. W wieku 11 lat zyskał adoptowanego brata, którym jest Jace Herondale. Polubili się i po pewnym czasie zostali przyjaciółmi i parabatai. W rezultacie Alec zakochał się w Jacie, ale bez wzajemności. Powrót Valentine'a Pewnej nocy w sierpniu 2007 roku, w nowojorskim klubie Pandemonium Alec, Jace i Isabelle polowali na demony. Przy konfrontacji z jednym zostają zauważeniu przez przyziemną Clary Fray, która, jak się później okazuje, jest Nefilim. Na początku Alec nie polubił Clary oraz jej przyjaciela Simona i nie chciał im zaufać. Alec był nawet przeciwko Clary, gdy zauważył, że Jace zwraca na nią większą uwagę. Chłopak stał się zazdrosny o dziewczynę. Twierdził nawet, że Clary stwarza całej ich trójce tylko problemy, ale pomimo swoich zastrzeżeń, Alec i Isabelle pomogli Jace'owi i Clary w poszukiwaniu jej matki. W końcu Alec wraz z innymi trafił na przyjęcie Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu, Magnusa Bane'a, który otwarcie flirtował z Alekiem. Zdobyli zaginiony Kielich Anioła, ale Alec został poważnie ranny w walce z Abbadonem. Rannego ratuje Magnus Bane, a podczas jego nie dyspozycji dowiadujemy się, że ich mentor Hodge był już dawno w zmowie z Valentin'em. Słysząc później o tym, co Magnus zrobił dla Aleca, chłopak decyduje się pójść do mieszkania czarownika i podziękować mu za wyleczenie go. Alec zbiera się również na odwagę i proponuje spotkanie. Magnus zgadza się, później zaczynają się potajemnie spotykać. Jakiś czas później Jace zostaje zamknięty w więzieniu u Cichych Braci. Alec, Isabelle i Clary decydują się na uwolnienie Jace'a. Chłopak prawie mdleje w swojej celi i Alec postanawia skontaktować się z Magnusem, aby pomógł jego parabatai. Przez pierwszą część Miasta Popiołów Alec próbuje zaprzeczać jego związkowi z Magnusem, mimo oczywistych dowodów. Jace zauważa ślady ugryzień na szyi Aleca po nocnym wyjściu. Jak się okazało, Alec miał nawet klucz do mieszkania czarownika. Gdy Luke'a i Maię zaatakowały demony, Alec był z Jace'm i Magnusem, gdy do nich dotarli. Magnus miał ich uleczyć. Zaczęli dyskutować o unikalnej zdolności Clary - tworzenie nowych run. Alec zgłosił się na królika doświadczalnego, aby przekonać się czy nowo utworzona runa zadziała. Inkwizytorka ponownie zabrała Jace'a. Alec zgodził się z nią. Jace zasługiwał na karę, ponieważ złamał prawo. Gdy Jace został zamknięty w pułapce, Alec wyjaśnił mu, że tylko udawał i pomógł mu w ucieczce. Kiedy Jace'owi udaje się wyskoczyć z klatki, Alec zabiera go do pokoju Isabelle, gdzie dzwoni do Magnusa z prośbą o pomoc. Chłopak zostaje później zmuszony do poinformowania rodziców o ucieczce Jace'a. Następnie Alec dołącza do ataku na statek Valentine'a, który jest pełny demonów. Alec pomaga Jace'owi w walce z jednym z bardziej niebezpiecznych demonów - Agramonem, aż ów demon nie wyrzuca go z pokładu. Ratuje go Magnus, który w tym czasie był bliski utraty przytomności z powodu wykorzystywania dużej ilości energii. Alec podejmuje decyzje i zostaje z Magnusem, dzieląc się z nim swoją siłą. Wojna z Valentinem Alec wybiera się do Idrisu wraz ze swoją rodziną i pozostają u swoich przyjaciół z rodziny Penhallow. Simon również trafia do Idrisu, gdzie zostaje zamknięty przez nowego Inkwizytora. Alec powiadamia o tym Jace'a i Isabelle, przez co Jace rozwala ramę obrazu i kaleczy się w dłoń. Alec bandażuje mu dłoń, mówiąc, że zasługuje na przyziemne leczenie bez użycia run. Natomiast Jace pyta o jego związek z Magnusem, na co chłopak nie chce odpowiedzieć, więc pada kolejne pytanie. Czy Alec pocałuje Jace'a w ramach testu? Alec odmawia i uświadamia sobie, że nie darzy już Jace'a takimi uczuciami i że naprawdę kocha Magnusa. Gdy Alec, Isabelle, Aline Penhallow i Sebastian dyskutują o relacji Jace'a z Clary, pojawia się Max z pytaniem, czy ktoś mógłby się wspiąć na wieże demonów. Isabelle odsyła chłopca do łóżka. Chwilę po tym zaczyna się walka z demonami, a Aline znika. Alec każe Isabelle zostać w domu z Max'em i Sebastianem, a sam wybiera się odnaleźć Aline. Szukał ją przez całe Alicante, ale zamiast jej znajduje walczącego Magnusa z hordami demonów. Alec ratuje go, po czym wyznają sobie miłość. Zostają otoczeni przez demonów i Alec obiecuje Magnusowi, że przedstawi go swoim rodzicom, jeśli tylko przeżyją. Po walce z demonami udają się do Sali Narad, gdzie spotykają Jace'a i Clary, która wręcza Magnusowi Białą Księgę, aby mógł wybudzić jej matkę z magicznej śpiączki. Pojawia się również Sebastian, aby porozmawiać z Clary, przez co Alec i Jace są na niego wkurzeni, ponieważ został Isabelle i Max'a samych w domu. Chłopak szybko się jednak usprawiedliwia. thumbAlec, Jace i Clary ratują Simona ze zniszczonej celi więziennej oraz jego nowego przyjaciela Samuela Blackburn, który okazuje się Hodgem. Cała czwórka zrozumiała, że Hodge wiedział czym jest i gdzie znajduje się ostatni z Darów Anioła; Lustro. Hodge zostaje zabity przez Sebastiana, przez co ujawnia się, że jest szpiegiem Valentine'a. Walczą z Sebastianem, ale chłopak ma przewagę i znika. Po wszystkim wracają do Sali Anioła, gdzie dowiadują się o śmierci Max'a, który został zabity przez Sebastiana. Po pogrzebie najmłodszego syna Lightwoodów, gdy Clary próbuje rozmawiać z Clave i pokazać swoją nową runę; Nieustraszoność, Alec podejmuje decyzje. Zwraca na siebie uwagę wszystkich i rysuje na sobie runę. Po tym całuje Magnusa przed wszystkimi, ujawniając w ten sposób swoją orientację i związek z czarownikiem. Alec, jego chłopak Magnus i reszta pełnoletnich Nocnych Łowców wybierają się aby pokonać demoniczną armię Valentine'a. Alec poczuł, że jego połączenie z parabatai się zerwało, ale gdy wrócił do Alicante, Jace był żywy. Alec, jego rodzina i przyjaciele uczestniczyli w przyjęciu z okazji wygranej i przedstawił Magnusa swoim rodzicom. Camille i Lilith Po wojnie z Valentinem, Alec i Magnus wybrali się na wakacje trwające 7 tygodni. Pojechali do Paryża, Madrytu, Berlina, Wiednia i gdzieś do Indii. Alec wysyłał Jace'owi zdjęcia z podróży. Ich wakacje zostały jednak skrócone, gdy dowiedzieli się, że Camille Belcourt była przesłuchiwana przez Konklawe i chciała rozmawiać tylko z Magnusem. Alec i Magnus wraz z Maryse i Simonem spotkali się z Camille. Alec był w szoku, gdy dowiedział się, że Camille była dziewczyną Magnusa. Chłopak chciał wiedzieć z iloma osobami Magnus się już spotykał. Czarownik powiedział, że przez jego długie życie spotykał się z mężczyznami i kobietami, z ludźmi, wilkołakami, wampirami, czarownikami i z jednym albo dwoma dżinami. Alec nie wiedział wcześniej, że Magnus jest biseksualny i chwilę po tym poszedł porozmawiać z Isabelle. Magnus w tym czasie porozmawiał z Camille i zapytał, dlaczego zabiła byłych członków kręgu. Wampirzyca stwierdziła, że otrzymała taki rozkaz, ale nie powiedziała od kogo. Camille zaczęła wspominać ich wspólną przeszłość i wspomniała również Willa Herondale. Zwróciła uwagę na podobieństwo Aleca do Willa, zwłaszcza na ich czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Przypomniała też Magnusowi o jego nieśmiertelności i śmiertelności Aleca, i że on w końcu odejdzie z tego świata, a Magnus zostanie. Czarownik odparł, że ona była jego przeszłością, ale Alec jest jego przyszłością. Ich rozmowa się urwała, gdy do sali weszła Maryse razem z Alekiem. Alec i Magnus zostali zaproszeni na imprezę zaręczynową Jocelyn i Luke'a. Alec był wściekły na Magnusa i w pewnym momencie odszedł od stołu, a ten poszedł za nim. Alec usiadł sam przy stole, chwilę po tym pojawił się Magnus, który zapytał się go, co jest nie tak. Alec zapytał o jego przeszłość i o to, kim był Will. Magnus powiedział mu, że Will był Nocnym Łowcą i że wyglądał jak on, ale ma więcej z Jace'a i zapewnił Aleca, że do niczego nie doszło pomiędzy nim a Willem. Alec powiedział Magnusowi o jego uczuciach i że nie chciałby żeby Magnus spotykał się z nim tylko dlatego, że przypomina mu z wyglądu kogoś z przeszłości. Alec zapytał również o Białą Księgę i zaklęcie nieśmiertelności. Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez Isabelle, która powiadomiła ich o ucieczce Camille. Alec wybrał się później z Isabelle, Maią i Jordanem przeszukać teren. Isabelle zorientowała się, że brakowało Simona i udali się do mieszkania Jordana i Simona, gdzie próbowali znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby im w poszukiwaniach chłopaka. Znajdują kartę z nazwą Satrina Kendall, po czym udają się pod adres podany na karcie. Na miejscu znajdują dziesiątki martwych niemowląt, które były pół demonami. Spotkali również kobietę z kultu Lilith i stanęli do walki z resztą członków kultu. Jeden z nich ucieka i Alec sam za nim biegnie. Odnajduje uwięzioną Camille, która przyznaje, że to Lilith kazała jej zabić tamtych ludzi i zaczęła błagać Aleca, aby ją uwolnił. Wampirzyca zaczęła mówić, że istnieje sposób aby on i Magnus mogli być razem na zawsze i powie mu o nim, jeśli tylko ją uwolni. Alec w końcu uległ i uwolnił wampirzycę, która wymknęła się przy pierwszej okazji, gdy tylko pojawiła się Isabelle z wiadomością, że pokonali resztę kultystów. Alec i Isabelle znajdują na dachu Simona, Jace'a i Clary. Po wszystkim Alec spotkał się z Magnusem, który się o niego niepokoił. Czarownik przeprosił go za zostawienie go wcześniej samego i powiedział o zniknięciu Camille i nikt nie wiedział, gdzie ona się znajduje. Zapewnił również, że Alec nie jest trywialny. Oboje mieli nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość w ich związku, pomimo nieśmiertelności Magnusa i śmiertelności Aleka. Team Good Jace i Sebastian znikają. Zostały wczęte poszukiwania, które trwały dwa tygodnie. Alec wziął udział w posiedzeniu Rady na temat poszukiwań jego parabatai. Alec, Magnus, Luke oraz Brat Zachariasz chcieli kontynuować patrole, ale Clave odmówiło, twierdząć że mają ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Wkrótce Alec, Isabelle, Clary i Simon wybierają się do Królowej Faerie. Wita ich Meliorn, który zaprowadza ich do królowej. Pytają o pomoc w odnalezieniu Jace'a, ale królowa żąda, aby dostarczyli jej pierścień Faerie. Clary się zgadza. Alec odwiedza Magnusa, który próbuje dowiedzieć się jakiego zaklęcia używa Lilith. Alec opowiada mu o wizycie u królowej Faerie oraz kontynuuje rozmowę o jego śmiertelności i że kiedyś odejdzie z tego świata. Chłopak łapie za pudełeczko oznaczone inicjałami W.S. i podejrzewa, że należało ono do Willa. Zadaje Magnusowi pytanie, czy faktycznie tak jest. Następnie Alec pyta się, gdzie znajduje się Camille. Magnus odpowiada, że nie obchodzi go, gdzie ona się teraz znajduje i Alec decyduje sie nie mówić mu, że on ją uwolnił, gdy została uwięziona przez Lilith. Na drugi dzień Alec pokłócił się z Magnusem na temat jego śmiertelności i nieśmietrelności Magnusa. Chłopak opuszcza mieszkanie czarownika i udaje się do Central Park, gdzie spotyka się z Isabelle, Simonem i Clary. Dowiadują się od Clary, że widziała Jace'a w bibliotece w Instytucie, gdy próbowała ukraść pierścień Faerie. Alec udaje się na opuszczoną stację metra, aby spotkać się z Camille. Chce wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się Jace, ale wampirzyca nie ma o tym pojęcia. Wie jedynie, że syn Lilith, Sebastian, zabrał go ze sobą. Alec żąda również, aby Camille powiedziała mu o sposobie, który pozwoli mu być z Magnusem na zawsze. Wampirzyca mówi, że nie może stać się nieśmiertelny, ale może pozbawić Magnusa jego nieśmiertelności. Magnus pozwala Clary i Jocelyn zostać w swoim apartamencie po tym, jak Jace i Sebastian odwiedzili Clary i po tym, jak Luke został ranny. Alec przybywa do mieszkania Magnusa i pyta Clary, czy to wszystko jest prawdą i o to jaki był Jace. Potwierdziło się to, co powiedziała Camille i niepokój Aleca wzrósł jeszcze bardziej. Dowiadują się również od Brata Zachariasza, że Jace i Sebastian są razem połączeni i jeśli jeden zginie, drugi pójdzie za nim i że nie istnieje żadna broń, która mogłaby przerwać połączenie między nimi. Gdy Jocelyn mówi o wybraniu się do Żelaznych Sióstr, Alec proponuje, aby Isabelle poszła razem z Jocelyn. Wraz z Magnusem zostaje za sami, gdy obie wchodzą do cytadeli, gdzie nie mogą wejść żadni mężczyźni. Alec ponownie spotyka się później z Camille i dowiaduje się od niej, że istnieje zaklęcie, które pozbawia czarowników ich nieśmiertelności, ale jest jej winny przysługę. Okazuje się, że Camille chce, aby Alec zabił Raphaela. Alec i reszta dowiaduje się od Jocelyn i Isabelle, że Żelazne Siostry powiedziały im o broni z nieba lub piekła, która może przerwać połączenie między Jacem a Sebastianem. Magnus zgadza się przywołać demona Azazela. Jocelyn się nie zgadza i chce wziąć Clary ze sobą, ale Simon mówi, że Clary z nimi nie ma. Simon tłumaczy, że Clary zrobiła portal i przeniosła się do Jace'a i Sebastiana oraz, że Clary i on posiadają pierścienie Faerie i mogą się telepatycznie komunikować. Gdy wściekła Jocelyn opuszcza z Lukem mieszkanie Magnusa, ten przywołuje demona, który przypomina czarownikowi o jego ojcu, co jest szokującą informacją dla Aleca, Isabelle i Simona. Magnus przedstawia demonowi sytuacje Jace'a i Sebastiana, na co Azazel proponuje rozwiązanie, ale w zamian żąda ich wspomnień. Jedno najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie od każdego. Zgadzają się oddają demonowi po jednym wspomnieniu. Demom proponuje, że może zabrać żywego Sebastiana do piekła i jego połączenie z Jacem się urwie. Magnus odmawia i odgania demona. Alec po raz kolejny spotyka się z Camille, aby wyjaśnić dlaczego nie zabije Raphaela. Zaczął też pytać o przeszłość Magnusa, zwłaszcza o jego rodzinę. Dowiedział się o jego matce i o ojcu, który był demonem, ale Camille nie powiedziała, który dokładnie demon nim był. Następnie wampirzyca powiedziała, że trzeba zachować jakąś tajemnicę w związku. Późnym wieczorem Alec wraca do mieszkania Magnusa, którego budzi przez przypadek. Simon chce przywołać archanioła Razjela, na co nie zgadza się Alec, Isabelle i Magnus, jednak udają się później razem nad jezioro, które znajduje się blisko farmy Luke'a. Udaje im się zdobyć miecz, który był wypełniony niebiańskim ogniem i który miał zerwać połączenie między Jacem a Sebastianem. Clary informuje Simona przez ich telepatyczną więź o planie Sebastiana, chwilę po tym Alec i Isabelle słyszą, jak Aline i Helen mówią o zniknięciu Amatis - siostrze Luke'a. Rodzeństwo mówi swojej matce o wszystkim i jak uratować Jace'a. Decydują, że nic nie powiedzą Clave i razem wybierają się do Magnusa, który stworzył portal. Przenieśli się w miejsce, gdzie znajdował się Sebastian, Jace oraz Clary i zobaczyli, jak próbuje przemienić innych nocnych łowców w mrocznych nocnych łowców. Rozpoczęła się walka. Magnus prawie zginął, ale Alec użył swojej sił, aby go uleczyć. Clary udało się przebić Jace'a mieczem od archanioła i zerwała połączenie między nim a Sebastianem. thumb|left|298px Po walce wszyscy wrócili do Nowego Jorku, gdzie Jace dowiaduje się o tym, jak Clary przebiła go mieczem i że teraz w jego żyłach znajduje się niebiański ogień. Alec chce się spotkać z Camille, ale okazało się, że śledzi go Magnus, który powiedział mu, że wie od Camille o jego spotkaniach z nią i o tym, co chce zrobić Alec. Chłopak przeprasza go i zaczyna się tłumaczyć. Magnus zrywa z Alekiem i mówi mu, aby zabrał swoje rzeczy z jego mieszkania i zostawił klucz w kuchni. Czarownik nie chce widzieć ani go, ani jego rodziny, ani żadnych jego przyjaciół nigdy więcej i że jest zmęczony byciem jego zwierzątkiem. Magnus powiedział, że go kocha, ale nie może wybaczyć mu tego, co zrobił i zostawił załamanego i zapłakanego Aleca samego. Wściekły na siebie Alec chciał zabić Camille, ale okazało się, że została zabita przez Maureen Brown. Mroczna Wojna Po zerwaniu z Magnusem, Alec był w depresyjnym nastroju. Dzwonił i pisał do Magnusa, który mu nie odpowiadał, przez co Jace zniszczył jego telefon. Jace widząc w jakim stanie znajduje się jego parabatai, poszedł do mieszkania czarownika, aby z nim porozmawiać i zauważył, że Magnus też nie był w lepszym stanie. Wszyscy nocni łowcy wybierali się do Idrisu. Magnus pojawił się i podszedł do Aleca. Magnus wybaczył mu to, co zrobił, ale nie widział szans na ich związek. Pocałował Aleca podczas rozmowy, ale szybko się odsunął, twierdząc, że nie powinien tego robić. Magnus twierdził, że jego nieśmiertelność i śmiertelność Aleka przekreśla ich związek. Alec uświadomił sobie, że on był powodem, ponieważ nic nie wiedział o Magnusie, gdy on wiedział o nim niemal wszystko. Zanim Magnus odszedł, powiedział Alekowi, że mimo wszystko potrzebuje go żywego. Później, gdy okazało się, że Jocelyn została porwana, Alec prawie zabił Mathiassa, który przekazał wiadomość. Następnie Alec wraz z Jacem, Isabelle, Clary i Simonem udają się na dwór Faerie, aby znaleźć przejście do Edomu. Udaje się im i gdy Alec przechodzi, demon tworzy wizję opartą na jego marzeniach, w której widzi siebie razem z Magnusem, są akceptowani przez Clave i co najważniejsze, przez ojca Aleca. Chłopak łamie złudzenie, gdy Magnus mówi mu, że to wszystko nie jest prawdą, po czym zabija demona. Po znalezieniu więźniów w Edomie, Magnus został uwolniony i pocałował Aleca w obecności innych. Czarownik był poważnie chory pod wpływem ojca, Asmodeusa, który próbował wezwać do siebie Magnusa. Kiedy Alec zrozumiał jak jest stan Magnusa, poprosił resztę, aby znaleźli Jocelyn. Sam z Magnusem przenieśli się w końcu do komnaty, w której znajdowali się wszyscy wraz z Clary i Sebastianem, który próbował zmusić swoją siostrę, aby przeszła na jego stronę i została jego królową. Clary oszukuje brata i zabija go. Po jego śmierci granice zamykają się i jedyny sposobem na powrót do Idrisu było wezwanie ojca Magnusa. Czarownik przyzywa swojego ojca, który żąda nieśmiertelności Magnusa za powrót do Idrisu. Alec wolałby umrzeć tam z Magnusem niż wrócić do Idrisu bez niego. Jednak Simon proponuje swoją nieśmiertelność, na co demon przystaje, ale chce też odebrać jego wspomnienia na temat nocnych łowców i całego tego świata. W końcu wracają do Idrisu bez Simona, który wrócił do Nowego Jorku. Podczas decyzji rady, co stanie się ze starszymi dziećmi Blackthorn, które były też pół faerie, Alec był przeciw wysłaniu Helen do instytutu na Wyspie Wrangla. Później, gdy Alec siedział sam na dachu domu jego rodziców w Alicante, pojawił się Magnus. Po szczerej rozmowie, Alec dał sobie i Magnusowi szansę. Kilka miesięcy później na ślubie Jocelyn i Luke'a, jego ojciec, Robert, powiedział Alekowi, że zawsze był z niego dumny i ujawnił również swoje uczucia do swojego parabatai Michaela Waylanda. Po tym wyznaniu, Alec próbował wybaczyć ojcu rozwód z matką i jego homofobiczne podejście do niego. Wygląd Alexander jest bardzo przystojnym Nocnym Łowcą z dużymi oczami w kolorze granatowego butelkowanego szkła, bladą cerą z lekkim rumieńcem. Ma ostre rysy twarzy, kruczoczarne włosy i wąskie brwi wygięte ku górze, ma rzęsy długie i ciemne jak jego siostra. Jest również zaskakująco podobny z wyglądu do Williama Herondale, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że siostra Williama, Cecily, również do niego podobna, wyszła za mąż za Gabriel Lightwooda i przekazała następnym pokoleniom Lightwoodów swój kolor oczy i włosów. Osobowość Mimo podobnego wyglądu, Alec jest przeciwieństwem swojej siostry Isabelle. Jest on bardzo opiekuńczy i przyjmuje wielką odpowiedzialność, która przypada starszemu rodzeństwu. On i Jace są parabatai, co oznacza, że są wojownikami, którzy walczą razem i są ze sobą bliżej niż bracia. Alec wydaje się szczycić tym, że jest dopuszczony do brania udziału w posiedzeniach rady, w końcu jest jedynym uprawnionym do tego dzieckiem Lightwoodów. Jest on również poważny w większości sytuacji. Zawsze próbuje dać z siebie wszystko i działać mądrze. Nie jest jednak aż tak odważny jak Jace. W przeciwieństwie do swojego parabatai, Alec jest ostrożniejszy. Nigdy też nie zabił demona. Jest to spowodowane tym, że zawsze osłania tyły Jace'a i Isabelle, aby nic im się nie stało. Jest bardzo opiekuńczy i zrobi wszystko, aby ochronić osoby, które kocha. Oprócz ochraniania przyjaciół i rodziny przed demonami, Alec jest także świadomy emocjonalnego bólu i robi co może, aby temu zapobiec wśród tych, których kocha. Alec troszczy się o Jace'a oraz Isabelle, mimo że jego siostra wydaje się nie mieć takich problemów. Z całej grupy, Alec jest najsprytniejszy i potrafi być też bardzo zazdrosny. Jest również uzdrowicielem w grupie. Ciekawostki * Pełne imię Aleca - Alexander w tłumaczeniu z greki oznacza "obrońca." * Najbardziej boi się pająków i parasolek. * Posiada imiona po swoich dwóch przodkach. Jednym z nich jest Alexander Lightwood, syn Cecily Herondale i Gabriela Lightwooda. Drugim Gideon Lightwood, brat Gabriela. * Prawdopodobnie miał ten sam typ urody, co jego przodkini Cecily Lightwood zd. Herondale, siostra Williama Herondale'a. * Helen Blackthorn dzięki Alecowi ujawniła swoją orientację przed rodzicami. * W filmie został zagrany przez Kevina Zegersa, a w serialu przez Matthew Daddario. * On i Magnus adoptowali dziecko (Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy: Born To Endless Night)One day, Cassandra Clare on Twitter.Plan, Cassandra on Twitter.Stranger poetry, Cassandra on Tumblr.. Przypisy en:Alec Lightwood Kategoria:Członkowie Clave'u Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Lightwoodów Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy